


in thrall

by diana_hawthorne (stsgirlie)



Category: Cracks (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stsgirlie/pseuds/diana_hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks about her always, her eyes lingering on her face whenever they are near or apart. When their eyes meet, her heart beats quickly, and she feels faint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in thrall

...it was like drowning: everything  
darkened and roared, but at the same  
time it was very silvery, and slow,  
and clear.

this is what it means, to be in thrall.  
-Margaret Atwood, The Blind Assassin

She thinks about her always, her eyes lingering on her face whenever they are near or apart. When their eyes meet, her heart beats quickly, and she feels faint.

She wants to be the favourite. She knows she is, of course – but it’s not enough, it’s never enough. She wants to hold her, be held by her.

Her happiest moments are when they are alone on the lake together, talking and smoking and just being alone together. That is all she wants. It is all she has ever wanted.

Once upon a time, she had brought her to her room for the night, made her drunk on wine, red wine mixed with white. That night she had been chosen as captain of the team, that night Miss G had kissed her on the lips, that night she had stumbled back to the dormitory and into Poppy’s bed, falling against her and waking her up. She pressed the pin – the captain’s shield – into Poppy’s hand, and Poppy had kissed her hand as a silent but fervent congratulation. They spent that night tangled up in each other’s arms, but when she awoke, she thought only of her.

 

She thinks about her always, her eyes lingering on her face whenever they are near or apart. When their eyes meet, her heart beats quickly, and she feels faint.

She was the first friend she made at the school, and they grew closer than she had ever been with anyone else. Possibly because there was no one else, or because they were so similar – but whatever it was, it was there, and soon she found herself watching her, emulating her.

The first time they had slipped into bed together was when her father had committed suicide, and she sought comfort in her arms. She held Di close, stroking her hair as she sobbed – the only time she ever saw her cry. She kissed her for comfort, kissed her because she was in love with her – and Di kissed her back.

 

She thinks about her always, her eyes lingering on her face whenever they are near or apart. When their eyes meet, her heart beats quickly, and she feels faint.

Dark hair and dark eyes, mysterious and familiar and so beautiful – heartbreakingly beautiful. She wants to kiss her, wants to be kissed in return, wants to offer herself up to her.

She wants to be her, wants to be loved and adored by her. She guards each of their interactions selfishly, hungrily – she wants to be the only one she looks at with those dark, dark eyes, wants her name to be the only name spoken with that enchanting, bewitching accent.

She could listen to her speak forever, would give up anything to hear her, see her, touch her always. Whenever they are near, all her senses are ablaze – and then afterwards she feels empty, sapped of all her energy. Everything has gone to memorising every moment of her life, and then there is nothing else – nothing – left.


End file.
